utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Kurayami Hikari
Personaliy '''Positive''' '''Protective;;''' once her loyalty has been earned, she’ll protect who ever has it until the end. '''Clever;;''' She can be very clever at times such as getting her opponent worked up and tire before she strikes '''Serious;;''' no matter what she does, she goes at it with 100% seriousness. '''Neat;;''' despite how she acts, Kurayami actually can’t stand to see things out of order. '''Negative''' '''Tsundere;; '''She’s really cold towards everyone else….minus Akumu, the girl gets really shy about this male. '''Disobedient;;''' Kurayami tends to be very disobedient when it comes to terms of obeying those whom she had just met. '''Malicious;;''' for those who don’t really know her too well, she can come off this way, but it’s just her way of acting, nothing more, nothing less. '''Aggressive;;''' If she sees something and she wants it, she’ll go through any means necessary to get it. And she means ANY means. Character design '''Hair:''' *'''Color'''-''flame red'' *'''length-'''''a little pass the waist.'' *'''Bangs-'''''Most of her hair is on the right side of her face, thus making her hair left parted.'' *'''Other-'''''Black hair orniment in the right side of her hair.'' '''Eye color:''''' Grey.'' '''Shirt:'' '''Red lotus tube crop top.'' '''Jacket:''''' Long sleeve crop jacket with the red lotus design applied.'' '''Bottom of outfit:'' '''Medium length skirt that has a slit in the front. She also has tigh length biker shorts. Both have the red lotus design applied.'' '''Socks:''''' Knee high socks with the red lotus design applied.'' '''Shoes:''''' Red heeled sneakers.'' '''Nationality-''''' American-Japanese.'' '''Three sizes-'''''24-14-37'' Voice configuration Kurayami's voice is the default voice in the voicebank. The CV voice bank is encoded in Hiragana and Romaji. The VCV voice bank will only be encoded in Hiragana. '''CV(normal)''' The voice bank lacks some syllables, but it works fine with most songs. Voice bank Download: http://www.mediafire.com/download/21bpbeqwenr9gxm/Kurayami_ACT_2.zip '''Whisper Append (MOTHER)''' Download: http://www.mediafire.com/download/f467d8b98g5bzxd/KARR_Dominate.zip flags: H20/25 '''POWER Append (MISTRESS)''' Download: http://www.mediafire.com/download/f467d8b98g5bzxd/KARR_Dominate.zip '''VCV (normal)''' The VCV is the creator's own 5 MOKA. It's on the POWER side so faster songs are better than slower ones. Voice Bank Download: ☀http://www.mediafire.com/download/aua17ad4wao55qa/Kurayami_Hikari_VCV.zip '''VCV MATURE( KAICHO)''' This Voice bank is a 5 Mora. Its been recorded in romaji and aliased in Hiragana. It's clearer and louder than her Normal VCV. Voicebank download: ☀http://www.mediafire.com/download/0mr4n45zuf9p5rn/Kurayami_Hikari_MATURE_vcv.zip Realtionships Akihiko Tsukikage(She thinks they’re good friends) Akumu Musou (She has a small crush on him) Kasa Iroai (Doesn’t like Kasa too much but will hang out with Iroai) Kawa Kyuusho (Thinks he’s a little odd but will tolerate him) Rin Madako( Thinks of her as a little sister, but can’t deal with her after talking to Iroai) Ren Madako (Always teasing him about his voice since it has yet to actually hit purberty) ONE WAY(enemies to the end) Akira Hikari (Her older over protective brother so typical older brother-younger sister relationship) Yoshiro Von Wolfgang (Thinks he's nice and thinks of him as a father) Dr.Demento (Will get in to mischeif with him without fail) Kurushimi Tanoshimi (She's a little iffy about him, but he's like the Big brother she wishes Akira was) Kireme Tanoshimi ( She tends to joke and call Kireme "okaa-san" to which she normally get hit afterwards) Hi5gi (Is a little unsettled around them,but otherwise will put up with them) GenderBend Kurayami is the genderbend of her Older brother Akira Hikari. To achieve Akira, one must place a flag of g+24/25 (depending on the song) on Kurayami's voice bank. Facts '''Creation facts''' *Kurayami's name is actually a joke between the Creator and her friend. *Kurayami Technically has six acts including the pending VCV and the VCV's APPEND. Acts 1-2 were mistakenly done in stereo tracks. Act 3 (Which is ACT 1 according to the creator) sounded a bit glitchy. ACT 4 (Which according to the creator is ACT 2) was recorded correctly and thus is used more often than not. *Kurayami's Color scheme of fire was decided because it is the opposite of the Creator's zodiac sign's element. *Kurayami's outfit went through about seven different designs before the current outfit was chosen. *Kurayami wears heeled sneakers so she can look both dressed up and put them on easily. *Kurayami's voice bank was stopped after the technical ACT2 for about half a year before the Creator heard an Utau with a similar color scheme to Kurayami's and it was continued ever since. '''UTAU facts''' *Kurayami hates the color green be it vegetables,color, shirts, shoes etc, she hates it. *Her Idols are YOHIO, Gakupo, as well as another UTAU (her flipping color scheme should give it away, even though it wasn't intentional) *Kurayamis is actually afraid of the dark, but mostly sings dark songs. *Is actually more tomboyish than her looks let on. *She's never too far away from one of her fans. *She tends to "punish" people by whacking them upside of the head with her fan. *Her most commonly said phrase is 私のファンの怒りを感じる。(Watashi no fan no ikari o kanjiru.| Feel the wrath of my fan.) Which is mostly said to her older brother. *Kurayami is called Kei (恵） by her older brother. *Kurayami's Nicknames include **Mihi-chan (Only used by ONE WAY to get on her nerves) **Kura-chan **Yami-kun **Kari-chan Usage *Please do not change the design of Kurayami unless it is clothing for a song. *Please '''DO NOT '''use any other pitches that are stated above. *Allowed to be used freely. This Article has been written by the Creator of Kurayami Hikari, Please do not change any of the information. Concept Art